Just Left Hanging
by Jgirl53
Summary: Artemis is alive. She lives on as the anti-hero Tigress, partner of the infamous Red Hood. Gotham is their playground. But the past and old friends have a way of ruining the fun. Sequel to Hanging by a Thread. *I don't own Young Justice*
1. A Realization

**A/N: This is not starting off **_**directly**_** where HbaT left off. There's going to be some anti-hero goodness before Nightwing is thrown in. It's going to make some of the explanations easier and the story cooler, in my opinion at least. Oh, and Jason has that little piebald streak in the front of his hair like in the Red Hood comics. Not that it's all that important to know that tidbit of information.**

Artemis reached over to her buzzing alarm clock and shut it off quickly. "I just wanna sleep," She groaned into her pillow. Making sure drug lords know their place really takes it out of a girl.

Sleep was just inviting her back for more when the buzzing went off again. Without hesitation, Artemis sat up, unplugged the clock, and threw it out the open window three feet from her bed. It was satisfying to hear the crash of the devil's clock hitting the pavement thirty feet below. Although hearing the neighbors yelling to stop throwing things, wasn't. Her old hero morals told her not to kill them to make them shut up. Those morals had the worst timing for showing up.

A loud banging on her bedroom door told her she wasn't getting any more sleep anytime soon. "What?" She growled out.

"Wakey, wakey! Your turn to make eggs and bacy!" Came a male voice from the other side of the door.

"I made them yesterday, Jay!" The blonde yelled back.

"I inherited bad cooking skills from my adoptive father!" Jason yelled. Yeah, always blame the rich guy.

"There is a knife not one foot from my hand," Artemis slowly threatened as she reached for the knife on her night stand, "Now go away before it miraculously lands in your skull."

Retreating footsteps was the only response that found its way to Artemis's ears. _Finally, there is peace again_, she thought.

That is until the footsteps started coming back, and with a vengeance. Artemis's door was kicked open to reveal a pajama clad Jason Todd with a semi-automatic machine gun in hand. "Just try it, Kitten."

Artemis fully sat up, with knife in hand. "Are you involved in a conspiracy with my alarm clock to make sure I never sleep again?" She tried to keep a poker face, but it was cracking at the seams from amusement.

"Maybe," He answered with a cheeky grin.

Take the gun out of the picture and he looked like a normal eighteen, almost nineteen, year old boy. With bed head that would put a dead animal to shame, an inside out pajama shirt, and long grey pajama pants leading to fuzzy pink bunny slippers normal seemed to fit. If this was the Red Hood all the villains saw, the name would forever be spoiled. If they knew Red Hood was only an eighteen year old kid, all the villains would be spoiled. Although most of them have been taken out by pre-teened Robins.

"I'm twenty-one, I shouldn't have to be dealing with you," She said with narrowed eyes.

"And neither one of us _should_ be alive, you can blame the Lazarus Pit and one Mister Al Ghul."

"If I was dead then I could sleep," She groaned and fell back onto her bed.

"Well you're not, and I'm not. And we're both hungry so time for breakfast!"

"I'll be out in a minute," Artemis conceded so Jason would leave her in peace.

It worked and Jason closed her door to the best of his ability. Looks like the door would have to be fixed, _again_. That's the third time this week and its only Thursday. Artemis was coming this close to giving up on fixing the door and just hoping it stayed closed at night.

Finally deciding that she would just be woken up again if any attempt at sleep was given, she fully got up. This is how almost every morning went since they entered a mutually beneficiary agreement to work together about three years ago, about the time Jason was brought back via Lazarus Pit. That way, they both had a place to live and someone to watch their back. One time when they were bored out of their minds they considered calling themselves the "Not-Dead-Yet's". That was the evening's low point.

Sighing to herself, she pushed off the bed and stood up. Her long shirt fell to her mid-thigh and made it look like she wasn't wearing shorts underneath. Still too tired to care, she walked out towards the apartment's small kitchen. Her bare feet padded on the wooden floor as she went to get out the pans and ingredients to make breakfast.

The only meals that were ever homemade in the apartment were one's that Artemis cooked, otherwise it was all takeout.

As she mixed together the ingredients for pancake batter Jason hopped up to sit on the counter next to the stove. Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. Jay almost never came into the kitchen unless it was to quickly grab food, something must be important for him to take a longer set place in the room.

Jason got the hint, "Joker's guys have been interfering with some of our transports lately."

"Is that your idea of asking someone out on a date?" Artemis sarcastically asked.

"Well if you didn't have any plans for the night," Jason kept the sarcasm flowing.

"Alright, we'll go when it gets dark out," She agreed, "But tomorrow, I get to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the rules," Jay waved her off.

Artemis poured the pancake batter and got to work on the eggs and bacon. She nodded as a response. The rules were that on death anniversaries and birthdays, the person could do whatever they wanted. This time, all Artemis wanted was to catch up on sleep and ignore everyone for a little while.

Her death always brought back unwanted memories. Like how her own father killed her as a vengeance for being a hero. The feeling of dying in general, it really sucks by the way, don't try it at home. Wally finding her and how sad he looked. Being brought back to life. Seeing her own funeral and figuring out that Dick Grayson was Robin, finally. Most of all, seeing how much her mother has cried over the years. She still can't bring herself to go let her mom know she's alive.

Although her death did bring good things. Like Jade becoming a hero. That's about it though. Its still more than enough in Artemis's opinion. It allowed Jade to settle down with Roy, start a family and the likes. Jade finally got her dose of normal.

"So," Jason breathed out as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Yes?" Artemis was looking for a distraction right about now.

"Are you ever gonna tell anyone you're alive?" He asked casually.

"Jay, do me a favor and put your hand on this hot stove," She replied just as casually. Her body language screamed that she was uncomfortable with the topic.

"Maybe later, I like my hands. They're useful," He defended and continued on, "But seriously, 'Mis, you should tell _someone_."

Artemis put down the spatula she used to flip the pancakes with a little too much force, "You've also told me that I _should_ buy you alcohol. That I_ should_ let you go take care of Joker all by yourself. And most often, you've told me that I _should_ take that stick out of my ass."

The young anti-hero shrugged, "Not my fault you don't take my advice."

"Well, excuse me if I'm smart enough not to."

"You're excused," The teen grinned fully.

"And you're a complete jackass," Artemis smiled back.

"Oh," He mocked, "Kitten has claws."

"Shut up, Jay," She rolled her eyes, "Breakfast is ready anyways."

She flipped the last pancake on a plate and grabbed two plates. Jay grabbed the utensils and cups. They both grabbed their servings and conversation was cut short due to food.

_**~JLH~JLH~JLH~JLH~**_

Taking out Joker's goons? Easy. Confronting a childhood friend that thought you to be dead? Not so easy.

From the moment Nightwing jumped down, Artemis knew shit was going to hit the fan. Mostly because Jay's a big mouth. After a brief moment of consideration, Artemis decided that Jason needed his mouth duct taped shut.

She stayed silent for the sibling bickering. She stayed silent for Nightwing suggesting they turn themselves in. But Jason trying to give away her identity, that's crossing the line.

"Let's just get out of here Jay, it's better to leave the situation how it is." If necessary, she would've begged to get out of there at that moment.

Jason waved her off without a care and gave the most obvious clue of them all. Screw duct tape, his mouth was going to be _sewn_ shut.

Nightwing looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He barely even sputtered out, "But-That's not possible. I went to _both_ of your funerals, I _saw _your dead body, _you were dead_."

Hood went off rambling about how neither of them should be alive, but Artemis ignored that heartily. The only thing she was focusing on was how to respond to the grown vigilante. What exactly do you say to the person who thought you to be dead? _Hi_? No. _'Sup_? No. _Been a while_? No. _Yeah, I thought that was you_? Hell no.

A smirk easily found its place on Artemis's face as she came up with the perfect answer, "We can laugh about that picture now, Boy Wonder."

The smile that sprung up on Nightwing's face made her see the little thirteen year old from six years ago. He was still the same kid under all that newly-acquired muscle and spandex. Not to mention height. He was now noticeably taller than her.

The smile soon disappeared though. It was replaced by a serious and strangely Batman-like aura. "You have a lot of explaining to do," He practically demanded, the whites of his mask narrowing into slits.

"Oh, about that," Artemis fidgeted slightly and took a step back, "I'm going to have to go with _no_."

"Sorry, no choice," Nightwing dictated with a step forward.

"And that's my cue," With that she took off running for the nearest exit. Once she was out of the building it would be easy to disappear in the old warehouses. Jason would be alright by himself and they know just to go back to the apartment in case of an emergency. This would count as an emergency.

She made it out of the exit and into a particularly decrepit building. From there she kept going from warehouse to warehouse until she deemed herself safe enough to stop. A quick breather was allotted and she took off for the apartment. It's officially her day to sleep anyways.

However, when she slid into the living room window of the apartment, she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep. Jason had brought a stray bird home. That bird just so happened to be a nineteen year old vigilante in black and blue spandex.

"Jason, you're a dead man walking," Artemis vowed out loud.

"I'll take those kind words to heart," He said as he took his helmet off.

"You broke the rules," She growled as she grabbed a knife out of her utility belt. All she wanted was sleep? Was that too much to ask for?

"Rules are meant to be broken," He responded and picked his gun back up from the table next to him.

Nightwing stood up from the couch. "I'm going to have to break up this little lover's quarrel." The awkward statement was just left hanging there. It made Artemis want to gag.

Artemis got what the hero was hinting at, wanting to know what the relationship between them was, "We're just friends."

Jason spoke up from his side of the room, "Yeah, we even made little bracelets and braided each other's hair. Practical BFF's no matter what Kitten here says."

"He's lying," Artemis clarified.

"I gathered as much," Nightwing admitted. "I also gathered that you were brought back by the Lazarus Pit. What I want to know is the why." He sat back down, a good indicator this was going to be a long conversation.

"Simple, Ra's thought I'd still be an asset after Sportsmaster killed me. He thought I would go back to being a Shadow. Obviously, he was wrong."

"You're not a Shadow, but you're not on the right side of the law either," Nightwing accused.

"We're taking out the bad guys our own way." She referred to both her and Jason, "What's so wrong with that?"

"You kill people for one."

"That's our choice. It's far more effective anyways."

Nightwing hung his head sadly. "You've become just what you never wanted to be, Artemis."

"And please tell, what's that?" She growled out. There was a reason she didn't want to have this conversation in the first place.

"A murderer." He looked at her, trying to meet her eyes, "Artemis, you never wanted that."

"I'm not the same person you knew before. Get that through your head, Dick," His real name slipped out unintentionally.

Nightwing rose to leave. He stood at the window for a moment before turning back to face Artemis, "I have one last question."

"Make it quick," She forced out.

"Did you kill Sportsmaster four years ago?"

The words hung in the air and made everything tense. Nightwing sat on the window sill, waiting for an answer. He would wait all night if he had to. It was the most important question after why she was brought back to life.

"Yes," She breathed out.

Nightwing's stomach dropped to his toes. He gave a quick, concise nod and jumped out the window. Gravity felt heavier for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Good start? This is going to be constantly changing between humor and seriousness. I'm going to get a headache just writing it. Well, you guys seriously wanted the sequel to happen. So I got writing and couldn't stop. Goodness, this story is probably going to be the death of me. *head desk* It's winter break for me at least, so this should be updated pretty quickly. Just no getting on my case for not updating. I will promptly chew you out. You all know I've done it before.**

**Read. ****Enjoy****. **_**Review**_**. **


	2. Proof

Nightwing, now Dick, walked to Gotham cemetery with a bouquet of lilies in hand, as he did every year. He was meeting the original Team at Artemis's grave, just as planned. The rare sunny day in Gotham seemed to mock him. It would be more appropriate if it was raining at the least, considering the metaphorical bomb of information that he was going to drop on them.

As he approached the grave he took in the sight of his old friends.

M'gann, still Miss Martian, was doing well as usual. Dick still saw her often because of her position on the Team. Her usual bright smile was slightly dimmed.

Conner, still Superboy, was doing just as well as M'gann, even still on the Team. His usual serious attitude didn't change for today. Conner's arms were wrapped around M'gann, they were back together again after the stint of M'gann dating La'gaan.

Then there was Raquel, still Rocket for the League. She looked tired, having a small son would do that to a person. But she was still a ball of spunk in her own right.

Kaldur was there also, holding Raquel's hand. Kaldur had quit the Team after Tula's death, having felt remorse for bringing her into the business. Now he still put on the Aqualad suit when necessary. He usually helps Raquel with Amistad, even though Kaldur is not the father. Amistad occasionally slips up and calls Kaldur "dad", not that Kaldur has ever protested.

Zatanna stood proudly; she was still operating in the hero business, but for the League. Dick and Zatanna had ended their relationship on good terms, both going separate ways.

Wally segregated himself from the group slightly. He still sees them, just not as often as they would have liked. Artemis's death had hit him hard and has still left its mark on him to this day. But retiring had done him good. He was in his senior year at college, getting a degree in criminology. Last time Dick checked he had entered a relationship with a nice reporting major named Linda. It was good that he had moved on.

"Amistad's in daycare?" Dick asked as he approached.

Raquel chuckled, "No, I made Icon watch him for the day. The look on his face when I dropped Amistad off was priceless, even more priceless when Amistad called him 'Uncle Icon'."

Dick laid the lilies down on the grass and took a deep breath. _Now or never_, he thought to himself. "Guys, there's something I have to tell you."

Everyone turned to him with expectant gazes, not knowing what to fully expect.

"Last night on patrol I ran into Red Hood," Everyone nodded at the name, knowing exactly who it was, "Well apparently he has a partner no one's known about."

Zatanna piped up, "Where is this going Dick?"

"Artemis is alive," Dick spat out quickly.

Everyone took a second to absorb the information. Wally recovered first. "_What_?" He hissed with venom. His green eyes hardened with anger.

"Artemis is alive," Dick repeated. "She's operating under the name Tigress, a partner to Red Hood."

A familiar voice piped up behind the group, "You better be kidding, Bird Boy."

Dick turned around to see Jade, Roy, and their daughter Lian. It was Jade who had spoken.

Jade handed Lian off to Roy with a quick order to take her back to the car and wait. Once her family was out of sight Jade turned her sights on Dick. "What is this about my sister suddenly being alive?"

Dick gulped down the lump in his throat. "It's exactly what you heard, she's alive."

"When did you find this out?" Jade demanded, breaking Dick's personal space as she poked a finger at his broad chest.

"Early this morning," He answered.

Jade backed down a little, letting the pain she felt leak into her voice, "Has she been alive this whole time? The full six years we've been mourning her?"

"I know she's been alive for the past four years, but I'm not so sure about the first two."

Wally cut in angrily, "How are you so sure about the four years then?"

"That's when Sportsmaster was killed," Was the blunt answer that Dick threw back.

Jade cut off Wally before he could speak, "So you're saying that Artemis killed our father?"

"Yes."

Faster than anyone could blink Wally punched Dick in the face. The redhead growled down at his friend, "Artemis would never kill anyone, even that lowlife."

Dick lay on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding in his nose. "She's different now, Walls. Artemis is not the same person you remember. She even admitted that she was the one who killed Sportsmaster this morning," Dick tried to sound reasonable.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you," Wally turned around to leave.

Dick signaled to Conner and the clone grabbed Wally before he could run off at superspeed. Wally tried vibrating to get out of Conner's grip and managed to do it. The ginger fell to the ground, but it had bought Dick enough time to stand up and think of something to say.

"Listen to me Wally," He started off, "You can be as mad at me as you want, but what I'm saying is the truth."

The former Kid Flash picked himself off and glared at Dick, "Then show me proof."

"What do you want to see?"

"Artemis, show me her."

"Walls, she probably left town by now."

"I don't care; take me to where you talked to her last night."

M'gann spoke up from where she had been standing silently, "I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that I want to go too."

Everyone nodded and the final decision was made.

_**~JLH~JLH~JLH~JLH~**_

Jade had made a pit stop to drop Lian off at Paula's, promising to explain everything later. But then Dick, Wally, M'gann, Conner, Raquel, Kaldur, Zatanna, Jade, and Roy made their way to Artemis's and Jason's apartment, not caring if it was still inhabited or not.

Dick knocked on the door and Jason answered. A scowl was immediately present on the second Robin's face the second he laid eyes on all the guests at the door.

"You brought company?" Jason asked Dick in a grim tone.

"They wanted proof," Dick shrugged and tried to push his way past Jason.

Jason held Dick back, "Your proof is sleeping and she'll take all our heads off if she's woken up."

Wally pushed to the front of the small group and practically yelled, "Let us in Jay."

"Not gonna happen Fleet Feet," Jason used the old nickname on Wally while he tried to close the door.

A female voice called out from inside the apartment that made everyone's hearts skip a beat. "Take whatever you're doing outside Jay! I'm trying to sleep!"

Wally didn't hesitate another second. He vibrated through the door that was almost closed. M'gann followed his lead and shifted her density to go through the wall of the apartment. The Martian pushed Jason against the wall with her telepathy and sent a nod to Wally to go try and find Artemis.

The speedster came across a broken door that drifted open. He tapped it and revealed Artemis. She was sitting up to go close the door, not realizing that someone had opened it on purpose. She grumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her hand reached out blindly to close the door but something caught her wrist.

Artemis looked up fully to face someone she hadn't seen in years. Wallace Rudolph West. She gaped for a moment, trying to find any way to explain her way out of the situation.

Before she got a chance she was enveloped in a hug by the speedster. In all truth, Artemis missed the old warmth that speedster hugs held, not that she'd admit it anytime soon.

Wally rested his head on top of hers and murmured, "I'm glad you're not dead."

Artemis froze. She didn't hug Wally back. She didn't push him away. She didn't say anything. All she did was stand there.

**A/N: I know it's short. But I finally updated! I hope this lives up to any expectations. Sorry it took so long. I really have no excuse as to why it took so long besides that I was lazy. Thank you for the reaction to the first chapter also! I'm so exceptionally happy at how well it was receipted and how many reviews it received. Well, have a nice day and all that.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**


	3. Too Much

Artemis stood, still shell-shocked, in Wally's arms. They had gotten flabbier than she remembered. Just a lack of the hardened muscle that once whisked her into his arms. Maybe it was the doughnuts he always picked up on the way to school, or after school, or if it was a special occasion, or if he decided he needed them like air, as always. Maybe he stopped being a hero. Artemis put that out of her mind immediately. Wally would never… would he?

She hadn't kept close tabs on everyone for a reason. Only enough to be sure that they hadn't picked up a lead against her or that they wouldn't cross paths while Raq or Jade dropped off their kids for daycare. Not that Artemis cared. No, she would never be "Auntie Artemis", and she was okay with that. At least that's what she told herself when she cried into her pillow, Jason right outside her door being too afraid to knock. She knew he was there. But he wasn't some regular gal pal that would listen about the latest breakup of a love-struck teenager while offering up chocolate and advice.

Artemis knew the life she chose for herself.

One where she couldn't be around people because her mind might short circuit because of the after effects of the Lazarus Pit.

One where she couldn't be free to be a career woman and have that nuclear family you would see in old movies.

One where the person hugging her couldn't know she existed. Until now at least.

That was when the voice spoke in her head. "_Artemis, it's you. You're not dead_."

"M'gann?" The broken whisper of a response was what broke Artemis from her near comatose state. She pushed the light touch out of her mind, refusing to acknowledge it. Then she pushed out of Wally's arms, reaching for a knife she had in her closet not three feet away.

Wally put up his hands, palms out, in a gesture of goodwill. "Listen, Arty, we just wanted to see you. It's kind of a natural response after thinking you were dead for _six years_."

"We?" Artemis could feel the leather grip on the tips of her fingers when the others crowded closer to the doorway. All of them. There. At once. It was her worst nightmare played back and all she wanted to do was pinch herself and wake up. Fall down a rabbit hole. _Something to get away from it all_.

"Everyone just wanted to see you," Dick pushed his way to the front. The sunglasses hanging on the bridge of his nose gave way to those mocking blue eyes Artemis once knew so well. They looked cold now, impersonal. She had only ever seen that kind of look from the big bat himself. God, had _everyone_ on the Team just fallen into their own nightmares?

Her hand wrapped all the way around the handle and yanked it off the wall, putting it between them and her. The shiny blade made the message very clear of what would happen if anyone got any closer. "I don't want to see them. Or you. Leave, now."

"I'm going to have to go with no," Dick mocked her, using her own words from their previous encounter. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall just beside her door.

Artemis lowered the weapon. It wasn't having an effect on anyone there, she could see that. Her argument formed in her head as if a sculptor was taking his time forming every curve of every letter to perfection. "Listen, if I wanted to see you, any of you, I would've found you myself. I chose to put my life on a different path than yours. Now if you have any respect, or love," she would never admit it, but her eyes flicked to Wally for just a second, "or whatever it is you feel for me at this point, left then I want you to leave. Never come back, just leave."

"I can't do that, sis," Jade pushed Wally aside from where he was hogging the center stage of Artemis's perspective.

"Jade." Artemis wants to say "_every girl for herself_" and end the argument, but she can't. The words are stuck in her throat like undercooked pasta.

"What am I supposed to tell Mom when I go to pick up my daughter, _your niece_? Just casually slip in that she shouldn't have been crying for six years? Tell her that her daughter is living in an apartment only a drive away? Or should I tell her that you're killer now? That would make her so proud." Jade kept her voice level, knowing there was no point in shouting.

"You've made your point," Artemis whispered, low and on the brink of becoming a threat.

"Did you know she put up all the family photos we have? Sure, Dad isn't in most of them. But guess who has the biggest picture of the lot; all framed and pretty, even has an engraving on it: 'Artemis Lian Crock, loving daughter and valiant hero, she will be missed'."

"Stop, Jade," Artemis whispered again, just barely louder with the edge becoming that much more noticeable.

"Maybe, just maybe, I should take her to that empty grave we always put flowers on and tell her just how much you appreciate it. Seeing as you're staying with some other killer, spending your nights doing who knows what, while you could've just taken a minute to come say hi. You could've written a letter, mailed it to us and been half way round the world by the time we read it. You could've saved us six years worth of tissues. Who knows, maybe that could've been put into your college fund so you could actually go back to living your life again?"

On reflex, Artemis threw the knife in her hand. It barely sideswiped her sister and landed in the door frame. "Goddamn it, Jade!" Artemis raised the volume considerably. She held her head with her now empty hands. "I can't go back to that life! This is what I have now: knives, guns, and spandex that blood never quite washes out of."

"Why not? Give me one good reason why you can't."

"Fine, I'll give you a reason." Artemis sat on the edge of her bed, giving up her defensive position. "Did you know I have a tendency to snap? Like off the walls, stark raving, waving a knife _snap_? It happens because I'm not _supposed_ to be alive. I'm not meant to be walking around let alone go to college."

Wally bent down to be eye level with her. Taking her hands in his and not flinching when she pulled them back immediately. "Artemis," Her name was spoken so softly, those lingering feelings that never disappeared welling up in his chest. "We can get you help. Anything you need."

Artemis worked up a plan within seconds, thankful that M'gann didn't force herself into her mind and figure everything out. She decided to play the victim, give up and let them think everything was going to be okay. "I-I'll think about it. Okay?" The tears that shone in her eyes had been forced back ever since she saw a single familiar face.

Wally, the sucker, fell for it immediately. "Sure, whatever you want." That same dopey smile cascaded onto his face and brightened up his features with something he hadn't felt in a while. Hope.

"Just leave me to think. I'll talk to you guys later." Artemis flinched when Wally pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The rest of the bunch left the room. Jade exchanged a suspicious look with Dick before leaving, a heavy translation to "you know what you have to do". Dick nodded before filing out after them, sparing a glance to Artemis. The steel was back in those grey eyes before he even tore his blue ones away.

M'gann let Jason back down gently enough, leaving without apologizing as she was too deep into her own thoughts. As Dick passed by the young man he still considered his brother, he whispered, "If she tries to skip town, or so much as even leave this apartment, you call me."

Jason smirked, a snappy, "Or what?" slipping out.

"Or I lock you in a room with Alfred; he's still pissed about you not even coming to say hi to _him_." Dick smirked back when Jason gulped down a ball of nervousness. Alfred had that effect on people; a simple stare down would make a mob boss admit to their secret love of wearing pink underwear.

"Will do," Jason whispered back before shutting the door behind him.

Once the apartment was deemed "hero free" Artemis came out of her room. The first thing she did was punch Jay square across the jaw. The second was going to the kitchen and grabbing a spoon and carton of rocky road. Jason could hear her cry as he stood outside her door, wondering if he should comfort her.

He stayed consistent with all those other times and just walked away.

_**~JLH~JLH~JLH~JLH~**_

Wally sprinted home, a smile still on his face. When he got home he was surprised to find Linda waiting outside his door, Chinese takeout and chemistry textbooks in hand.

"Hey, babe, what're you doing here?" He fumbled with the key to his door. A bout of nervousness overcame him. He wasn't cheating on her with Artemis, but why did it feel like he was?

**A/N: Sorry, a million times sorry. I never thought that my bad updating would get this bad. It's been months. Damn it, sorry. Well, I've been in a shitty mood recently and thus was born. I was in a bad place when I started HbaT, so it's just as well that I write this story in a bad place. Really helps channel all those emotions that should be cried out into a pillow. Yeah, this story really isn't a happy thing. At all. I don't think I've written anything happy in a long time now that I look at it. Well, isn't that just dandy. Whatever, have a nice day if you can after I've given you this emotion-based shit storm.**

** Read. Enjoy. Review.**


End file.
